(Requested R-18 yuri) A Night to Remember----HungaryxMonaco
by NorNor1502
Summary: Hungary asks Monaco out on a date. Everything like Comiket, doujinshis, yaoi, tequila and beds appear. But so, as Hungary was getting drunk, Monaco knew that things were gonna get to the next level in their relationship. (THIS IS SMUT, KIDS.)


**(In case you didn't read, this is SMUT. So kids, be warned. :P)**

"Since tomorrow's a weekend, don't you think we should go somewhere, Monaco?" Hungary asked with delight in her eyes. "Are you free tomorrow?!" she asked once again while holding Monaco's hand near her chest. "Yeah. I think so." Monaco replied with her blue eyes staring right at Hungary's green eyes as her heart beated faster than before.

"Well, that's great! I'll see you at 8 a.m. tomorrow, okay?" Hungary said as she waved a hand at Monaco and about to walk away.

"Okay then. See ya."Monaco replied as she waved goodbye at Hungary. She closed her fist, put it against her chest and said to herself,"Just what...just what is this feeling I have towards Hungary...? Every time she goes near me, my heart beats so fast and my face turns red. Just what...is this...?"

"It's called love," Liechtenstein suddenly blurted out as she smiled at Monaco and kept her usual, cheerful face.

"Ehhh?! Liechtenstein? B-But..how did you...? How did you know what I was thinking..?!" Monaco asked while looking at Liechtenstein as she widened here eyes and was blushing.

"I just knew. In fact, I knew you had feelings for Hungary for a long time already, yes?" Liechtenstein remarked as she put her hand on Monaco's shoulder and smiling at her.

"B-But-! We're...we're both girls! And a love such as that is even forbidden!" Monaco protested.

"Then that makes it even more beautiful. A love such as that may be forbidden...but, you are still free to love that person as much as you want. Let nothing hinder your love for Hungary, Monaco," Liechtenstein replied.

"Y-Yeah...you're right. I should... No matter what happens..." Monaco said to herself as she clutched her fist tightly and had a confident look in her eyes.

"Well that's the spirit! Now Monaco..shall we walk home together?" Liechtenstein said cheerfully as she outstretched her arm to Monaco.

"Sure..." Monaco said, not looking at Liechtenstein and held her hand and walked home together.

As they passed the hallways that lead outside, Monaco can't help but think of Hungary as she walked step by step with Liechtenstein. Well...Monaco just thought of Hungary as just a friend before but now..it's more than a friend.

And as they arrived at the exit, they shook the dust off their shoes and continued walking on the sidewalks towards their homes.

As they passed, Monaco looked at the trees, the surroundings, everything. It just gives her a nostalgic feeling when doing so. **(Doesn't make sense, doesn't it?)**

They continued walking. And as they made a stop before a huge house with a stone gate, Liechtenstein let go of Monaco's hand and said, "Now, Monaco...looks like we have to part ways here, huh?" Liechtenstein said as she smiled gently at Monaco.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so..." Monaco replied.

"Heh...It's okay..we'll see each other tomorrow, anyway!" Liechtenstein responded with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Yeah..well then..._Au revoir,_ Liechtenstein." Monaco bid goodbye as she waved her hand at Liechtenstein as she was about to walk away.

"_Ja, Auf Wiedersehen,_ Monaco!" she said cheerfully as she waved goodbye to Monaco.

Liechtenstein, opened the gates to the mansion, glanced at Monaco walking away and said, "Monaco looks so cute when she is blushing, doesn't she?" She said to herself, giggling.

As they parted ways, Monaco walked 6 blocks and then arrived to France's home where she lives.

As she was about to open the door, she was greeted by a cheerful-looking France with his arms outstretched to hug Monaco. "Why, it's my leettle Monacoooo~!" he said as he was about to hug her.

"Not now, big brother France," she said as she brushed France's outstretched arms away.

"So, _mon ami,_ did something interesting happen today?" France asked, winking at Monaco.

"Ehh?! Wh-What do you mean by interesting?" Monaco asked, startled as she was blushing red.

"Ohonhonhon, _mon ami,_ you seem to be blushing was there something lovey-dovey that happened between you and someone today?" France asked with his usual manner.

"I-I am not!" Monaco denying the fact that she was actually blushing. "And..nothing lovey-dovey happened today, really," she said calmly like she usually is.

"Don't lie, _mon ami, _I know you've got something," France said as he batted an eyelid at her.

"I'll...I'll tell it later," Monaco said as she was blushing, walking upstairs and holding the railings.

Monaco then undressed in her room and headed to the bath to take a shower. She set the water to warm and mist formed around the glass surface of the room and the temperature of the room and herself was rising as if she was bathed in a warm, very warm ray of light. As water showered on her head, she thought to herself, "Why does he even keep asking? That idiot big brother France. But...I think I might need to talk to him about me and Hungary and ask for advice though... Since he says he's an expert at that kind of stuff." She shampooed her hair and washed the suds off, forming tiny little bubbles on bath's floor. She turned off the shower, got hold of her bathrobe and closed the lights and door in the shower room. She then took off her bathrobe before the bed and then suddenly got hold of the pink, laced nightgown France had given her on her birthday and wore it. She wore a white underwear **(Of course XD )** underneath, put on her white, fluffy bedroom slippers, brushed her hair briskly in front of the dresser and hurried downstairs to talk to France.

As she was about to take the last step of the stairs, Monaco took a stop and hid her blushing face in one of the railings saying, "Big brother France...can I...can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, _mon ami. _What would it be you want to talk about?" France said while crossing his legs and holding a wine glass filled with dark, purple wine.

"Something you're good at," Monaco replied.

"Ohonhon~ Something like, getting in the bed with someone? Oh my, _mon ami,_ that's too early for you," he said with a rather 'if you know what I mean' tone.

"Idiot. No. Something like...uh..l-l..o..God, I can't say it out right," Monaco said as she looked down and blushed redder than ever.

"Oh let me guess...Is it something like...romance which is your big brother France is an expert at? Oh my, _mon ami, _you in love with someone?" France teased.

"Somewhat like it. And I need advice," Monaco said, staring at France with a rather annoyed look.

"Oh I see. Well come sit by me and we'll talk," France said as he batted an eyelid at Monaco.

Monaco then took the last step of the stair, walked on the marble-tiled floor, walked on the red velvet carpet and sat on the couch where her so-called 'big brother France' is. France then wrapped his arm around Monaco's shoulder and said, "Now _mon ami,_ what would it be that you need advice about?" As he closed an eye and took a sip of the dark purple wine he had on his wine glass.

"Well...when Hungary comes near me, my heart beats really fast and I blush really red. And Hungary has been my friend and supported me for a long time already. She has helped me out in several problems already. And just a while ago, she asked me out on a date. I think I might be in love," Monaco said as she squeezed the ruffles on her skirt.

"Well, when your heart beats fast and you can't help but blush when someone who is destined for you is near, it's a sign, _mon ami._ You _are _indeed in love. There's no mistake to it," he replied while smiling confidently.

"I see. And...don't you find it awkward that I'm in love with someone with the same gender as me?" she asked.

"No. Not at all."

"You think so?"

"_Oui, _of course. There are even many guys in school who are in love with another guy. Take _Angleterre _and America, for example. So, I don't find it awkward at all," he said.

"But...isn't that kind of love forbidden?" Monaco asked as she looked into France's eyes.

"_Oui, _it is. But still...that kind of love..I find it quite beautiful. I mean really, a love such as that is really rare to find and therefore must be valued despite the two of you having the same gender though. So no matter what happens, love that person you love. Show her that you truly love her and then..things will turn out right. And I know how the harsh society has to say about this kind of love but...don't mind them. Ignore them. Don't let what they say affect you. Because if you do, the relationship between the two of you will just get shattered, I tell you," France advised Monaco.

"I see. And _merci, _big brother France..for talking to me about that," Monaco said as she smiled at her big brother France.

"Ahahaha, no problem. Just come to me when you need me," France said while giggling.

Monaco then got off the couch, went upstairs, suddenly took a stop and said to France, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have a date tomorrow with Hungary at 8 a.m. I was supposing that..you could help me out with that?"

"Sure, why not?" France said as he winked at Monaco.

"_Merci." _Monaco said gratefully while smiling.

Monaco then took the rest of the stairs leading to her room. And then she got hold of the knob of the ornately-carved door of her room and opened it. She then lied down on the linen-covered bed. "I wonder...I wonder how it will turn out tomorrow..." she thought of this as she fell asleep.

**-PART 1 END-**

It was morning. The ringing sound of the alarm clock filled the silence in Monaco's room. Monaco then woke up to stop the infernal sound of the alarm clock. She snoozed the alarm on the alarm clock, caressed her bedhead hair and said to herself, "Oh...I almost forgot. I have to go out with Hungary today." She then brushed her hair in front of the dresser, put her bangs in place with her trademark bobby pins and put her black-rimmed glasses on. As she finished doing this, she then put on her white bedroom slippers and went downstairs to see if France had already prepared the things need for her and Hungary's date. And upon her surprise, she saw a white, ruffled dress decorated with black trimmings, laces and ribbons and frills placed on the couch. Not like the type of clothes she would usually wear. And as she looked at the floor, she saw a black high-heeled shoes with a sexy black strap to fasten it. "Just what...just what are these clothes that big brother France picked for me..?" she said to herself.

"Good morning, _mon ami_! Did you like the clothes I picked out for you~?" France said with his arms outstretched and his face smiling.

"It's...it's..too...decorated," she said as she looked at the dress.

"Oh, you don't like it~?" France asked.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that..it's not like the type of clothes I would usually wear..." she replied.

"Well, don't worry about that! I'm sure you would look good in that! Since I have style as you know! Now _mon ami, _wear it and you'll look stunning, I tell you," France said as he handed the dress and shoes to Monaco.

"O...kay..." Monaco blurted out and then she went to her room upstairs to wear the dress and shoes France had got for her. Monaco then looked at the dress. "This dress...I think it can show cleavage," she said. And then, she took off her nightgown, looked at her half-naked self in front of the mirror and said to herself, "Are my boobs that small?" She then wore the white, cleavage-showing dress and then looked at the mirror once more. It really did good look one her. But except that the skirt is kind of short and it shows much 'boobage'.

"Oh well...I have to trust big brother France's tastes," she said to herself as she put on the high-heeled shoes. And after she was done putting it on, she looked at herself again in the mirror and said, "I hope Hungary will find me beautiful in this, though."

"Hey, Monaco, you done dressing yet? I have yet to style your hair," France said as he held the comb outside Monaco's room.

"Yeah, I'm done." Monaco then opened the door and France remarked that she indeed looked stunning in the clothes he had picked out for her.

"Big brother France strikes again!" France screamed out.

"Oh, whut. Calm down, big brother," Monaco said, rather annoyed by France's "scream of happiness".

France then got hold of his comb and styling materials and said, "Now, since this is gonna be a special occasion, I want to style your hair~! Now please, take a seat." As he pushed Monaco, leading her to another dresser where he styled her hair and shit. And then, France meticulously styled her hair, curled some strands and styled her hair to a stylish bun.

"Is it done yet?" Monaco asked.

"_Oui! _Just look at the mirror!" France said, looking rather cheerful.

Monaco then faced to the mirror and to her astonishment, she saw a whole new, more elegant-looking version of her. "_Mon dieu..._big brother France...I look..I look so beautiful..thank you.." Monaco said as a complement to the new, elegant hairdo France gave her.

"My pleasure, _mon ami!_"

A few seconds after France had done styling her hair, the doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's Hungary. Oh _mon ami, _come out and show here how _magnifique _you look!" France said excitedly as he pushed Monaco towards the door.

"Okay fine, fine. I'll open the door and come out," Monaco said. And as Monaco opened the door, she saw Hungary, clad in a bright yellow dress which had quite the same style as hers and wore black, lace-up boots for footwear.

"Oh my! Monaco, dear, you look so beautiful today!" Hungary blurted out as she leaned to kiss Monaco's lips.

"Mhhmm...?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The kissing must've startled you," Hungary said while scratching her head.

"Ehhh...it's okay, really and _merci. _You look quite splendid as well. Now tell me, why come to pick me up this early?" Monaco asked with her usual straightforward self.

"Well, you see...we're gonna go to a Comiket event today which will last 9 hours. And mmm! Comiket means more yaoi! YES! YAOI! MORE YAOI DOUJINSHIS FOR MEEEEE!" Hungary said with her usual fujoshi self as she spinned around and outstretched her arms and drooling.

"You and your usual fujoshi self," Monaco blurted out, not trying to be obvious that she has feelings for Hungary.

"Well what about it? I think being a fujoshi is awesome! I ship USUK, GiriPan, SpaMano, GerIta, PruAus, SuFin and DenNor! Oh my! It'd be so wonderful to see and buy those doujins of pairings I adore!" Hungary shouted out, with her nose bleeding.

"Ah, looks like somebody's starting a shipping war here," France blurted out.

"Indeed," replied Monaco.

"Now anyway, let's go to the Comiket!" Hungary said while dragging Monaco off by the arm.

"A-Ahh! _Au revoir, __mon frère en France et merci!"_ Monaco big goodbye to France as she was dragged off to Comiket by a crazy fujoshi.

"Take care and good luck!" France responded as he waved goodbye.

"Good luck?! What does he mean by good luck?!" Monaco asked herself.

"I do not know. Maybe he means 'Good luck with the Comiket. You might get nosebleeds from reading sexy yaoi doujins.' " Hungary responded with a rather evil-looking grin on her face.

"_Mon dieu! _I never knew Hungary had such a maniacal behavior towards homosexual relationships!" Monaco thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND. We're here," Hungary let go of Monaco's hand as she stood before the holy event for fujoshis and otakus-The Comiket.

"W-Wow...this place...is huge..." Monaco said in astonishment.

"Oh yes it is. And Japan even managed to put this up in a single day!" Hungary remarked.

"Japan..that guy is just so hi-tech. He even invented the word 'tsundere' and 'yandere'," Monaco then responded.

"Oh yeah! That guy is just so awesome for inventing my source of life, yaoi! Now, if you'll excuse me. We shall now step inside the holy event," Hungary said badassingly as she walked towards the entrance. LIKE A BOSS.

As Monaco went inside along with Hungary, she was amazed with what she saw; posters, yaoi, yuri, hetero, smut, lemon, whatever you call it, and countless loads of doujinshis and mangas being sold.

"Oh my God! I can't resist the call of my fujoshi-ness! And so...I must buy a doujin! Yaoi, to be particular. And R-18 to be MORE particular," she said.

"You...are insane with yaoi, Hungary," Monaco said.

"I KNOOOOWW!" She said with a cheerful yet mischievous face.

"Now come with me! I'll show you around!" Hungary said cheerfully as she held Monaco's hand tightly to show her around the place.

As Hungary held her hand, Monaco then felt a throbbing pain in her chest. "Ugghh...what is this throbbing feeling in my chest...? And my heart...it's beating faster...Damn, it hurts."

"Hey, Monaco, you alright?" Hungary asked, looking rather concerned about Monaco's state.

_"Yes...I'm_ alright so don't worry..." Monaco said painstakingly while clenching her fist on her chest with a pained look.

The pain then faded and she began to walk normally and walk around with Hungary. They sure did see a lot of things in that event from doujinshis, cosplays, seeing Hungary's favorite ships kissing in person and taking pictures of them, and many more. Many. Many fun things happened at the event that they even managed to last for 9 hours there and as they went out of the con, the brought a huge bag filled with the things they bought back there.

"Man, I sure am tired," Hungary said while scratching her head and holding the bag with one hand.

"So am I," Monaco replied.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere?" remarked Hungary.

"Like where?"

"You know...the bar. If that's alright with you..." Hungary said.

"Sure. Why not?" Monaco responded while smiling at Hungary.

And then they walked 4 blocks from the place the Comiket was held and arrived at the bar.

"Whoooo. This seems like a fun place," Hungary said astonishingly as the blue-green disco lights flickered before her.

"_Oui. _Don't you think we should, like...dance or something?" Monaco said as she grabbed Monaco's arm.

"Sure! Why not?!" Hungary said, full of energy as she dropped the doujin-filled bag.

Hungary dragged Monaco by the arm, leaving Monaco skidding on her heels and led her to the dance floor. Fast, lively and punk music filled the room and the tune of the music made Monaco want to dance.

They raised their arms and shaked their bodies to the beat of the music. They danced and danced until they drop.

"Enough dancing. I think we should get a drink," Hungary said, looking rather tired.

"Yeah. I think so," Monaco replied.

Hungary and Monaco went to the counter and then Hungary said to the bartender while holding up her finger, Six tequilas, please. No salt."

"Seriously. You drink that much?" Monaco asked.

"Yeaaah...when I feel like it." Hungary grinned and then drank each glass to her heart's content until she was really drunk and sober. She fell drunk to the counter, drooling and looking rather sober.

"Hungary, seriously, you drink too much. Let's take you to your house," Monaco said while helping Hungary stand up.

"Wha..? But I..I don't wanna go yet.." Hungary replied with a drunken look.

"You have to," Monaco said as she helped Hungary up and carried her by the arm.

So then they walked a couple of blocks that led to Hungary's house.

"There. Now go get some rest," Monaco said as she then let go Hungary.

"No, come with me. I wanna sleep with you," Hungary said as leaned forward to kiss Monaco by the tongue.

"Hnn...ahh..not in here...Hungary," Monaco pleaded Hungary to stop.

Hungary stopped and went back to her previous position and said, "Yeah..now, let's go inside."

They went through the living room, went upstairs to the bedroom of Hungary.

"Man...I'm so sleepy. I think I should need something to warm up," she said as she took off her dress.

"Like what?" Monaco asked.

Hungary pushed Monaco down to the bed, slipped her hand through Monaco's thighs and said, "Like this." As she smiled.

"H-Hungary...what do you think you're doing?!" Monaco said as she blushed several shades of red.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to warm you up," Hungary said as she bit Monaco's panties off and revealing...uh...**(Fuck, I can't say it.)**

"Hungary! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Monaco pleaded as she struggled to get out of that position.

"Ah, a bit of resistance always excites me," Hungary said and then unbuttoned Monaco's dress off and as well as hers. She got a lit candle and dropped the melted wax on Monaco's chest.

"Mm-ahhh..that pain..I like it," Monaco moaned.

Hungary then got on top of Monaco, squeezed Monaco's breasts and sucked and licked it all over. **(I swear to God, I'm not gonna do lemon yuri requests again.)**

"Ahh...Hungary..stop it..." She moaned as she lie down on the bed, violated by Hungary.

Hungary then stopped watch she was doing and squeezed her breasts again and this time, it was feeling rather wet so she moved on to do the bottom. **(If you know what I mean.)**

She opened Monaco's legs, looked at her **'(Fuck I can't say it)'**, and said, "Ahh..how I wish I was a guy. So I could go inside of you." as she smiled. "Oh well...looks like I'll have to use my hands."

Hungary licked the private part of Monaco and then put her index finger inside.

As she did this, Monaco felt a cold finger inside of her. "Ahhh! Ahh! More! More!" she moaned.

Hungary then pushed her finger deeper into Monaco and it felt rather wet.

"Ahhh..Ahh! It feels so good!" Monaco screamed out as Hungary pushed her finger deeper.

"This...this will be a night to remember," Said Hungary.

"Indeed it will," Monaco responded with a pleasured smile.

Hungary then let her finger out of Monaco, looked at her fingers and said, "Ah..looks like my fingers are wet now."

"Hungary, don't stop. I want more..." Monaco said as she opened her legs wide open in front of Hungary.

"Let me do it in a different way this time," Hungary said as she leaned forward to go inside of her using her tongue and licked dipper.

"Ahh...it tickles...I like it," Monaco moaned out as she finally got up. She opened Hungary's legs and licked what was in between and rubbed it against hers.

She french-kissed Hungary and said, "Hungary..thank you for making this night a memorable one..I love you..."

"So do I," Hungary smiled and replied.

"Well..I think I had enough of that though," Monaco said as she rubbed her breasts against Hungary's.

"Ah, yeah so do I. So far I've had fun though. Now, let's go to sleep," Hungary said as she lied down on spooned Monaco.

Monaco let out a sigh and said, "Ah yes, this is indeed a night to remember."

**-END**

**(FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ! Oh dammit! I ain't doing no more yuri lemon requests man! No more, man! No more! DX)**

**But anyway..hope you enjoyed and it's quite extreme, isn't it?**


End file.
